<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could I Have This Dance by GizaMatox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065788">Could I Have This Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox'>GizaMatox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, The Dreamlands (Cthulhu Mythos), Theres no real plot i just wanted them to do cute stuff qwq, no thoughts only rantep fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grabbing Nyarlathotep’s hand, he gently brings him closer. Nyarlathotep doesn’t fight, just observes while his hand is placed on Carter’s shoulder and the man wraps a hand on his waist. </p>
<p>“What are you doing Randolph Carter?” he smirks at the shorter man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randolph Carter/Nyarlathotep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could I Have This Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rhythm of happy drums and the melodious singing of flutes echoed through the purple twilight sky. The streets of Ilek-Vad are decorated with color and ivory statues of gods. Carter never really was one for big events, always preferring the quietude of his home when in the Waking World. Or just simply observing from the window of an inn during his travels through the Dreamland. But, today, he made an exception. It wasn’t right for the king to be recluse in his room during the celebrations of his own kingdom, so he allowed himself to a brief participation and to enjoy some good food. All that his introvert self could manage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrives at the public square he’s immediately greeted with glee by his citizens. Carter smiles and greets back, trying his best to hide under his smile the faint anxiety of being the center of attention of a huge crowd. He’s quickly dragged to enjoy the banquet shared in a large table, decorated with vases of flowers from different places from the Dreamland, a crimson tablecloth with silver details covering it. Carter takes his seat, trying to hide how awkward he felt in the middle of the commotion. He feels a gentle tug and turns to see a child offering a pair of flower crowns. With a warm smile he accepts the gift. He felt a bit silly wearing the pink flower crown but it was worth it when it made the kid smile. Carter delighted in the banquet offered by the citizens. Meat, salads and desserts composed the table. He paid attention to the stories shared by the men sitting at his side. The alcohol makes them giggly and loud. The energy around, so vibrant and warm, helped Carter a bit with his crowd anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the festivities, your majesty?” a veiled figure asks, offering to serve him to pour another glass of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carter turns to answer but his worlds die in his mouth. He faces the figure with suspicious eyes. He places a hand over the half empty glass “I am. And i’d like to do it sober, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure doesn’t take offense in his words. Instead, their eyes shined with mischief. “As you wish.” As they leave, Carter follows the figure with attention. When the veiled figure disappears in the crowd, he rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carter climb the steps of his particular room. Finally socially drained, he chooses to observe the rest of the festivities from his room. He greets the guards and closes the mahogany doors behind him. From the balcony the city above looked even more colorful. The colors now highlighted by the dark starry sky. He smiles fondly at his kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said smile turns into annoyance when the veiled figure leans on the balcony at his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your disguises have been too obvious lately. Are you even trying anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His companion chuckles “You’re the one getting too good at spotting me my dear.” The veil falls over his shoulders, revealing the face of a smiling man. The same he met years ago in Kadath. One of the thousand forms of Nyarlathotep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely crown.” Nyarlathotep points at his flower crown. Carter had forgotten about it. He takes it off and hands it to the god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. Too colorful for me. Maybe it suits your extravagant tastes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, thank you.” Nyarlathotep takes it and Carter was surprised to see he really wearing it over his head. He had to admit it gave him a lovely and delicate look. But the vision was quickly changed when the flower crowns began to crown thorns. The pink flowers turning into grotesque flytraps, their color now even brighter. Now that was something Carter expected from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's why I never give you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous it looks better on me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carter rolled his eyes, a constant gesture whenever he had to deal with the outer god. “Anyway, what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I only seek you when I want something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carter raises a brow. Nyarlathotep snorts “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> time I don't need anything from you. I simply came to watch the festivities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carter doesn’t look convinced. Not only his gaze, but his mind whispered with doubt. Nyarlathotep signs and continues “I know it’s a hard concept for you to grasp sometimes but I’m not a mindless beast like the ones you’re used to finding in your little journeys. I don’t always seek destruction, sometimes I just want to observe. Think about it like when you observe ducks in a pond.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” As a veteran traveller of the Dreamlands, Carter felt sympathy for the sentiment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...you want to see their behaviour. Appreciate how content they feel playing in the water. Sometimes you wonder what would happen if you set the pond on fire…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I think I get it.” And the sympathy is gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the conversation ends, the duo enjoy the view of the festival in silence. Carter pretends he didn’t notice how Nyarlathotep was now much closer to him. While Nyarlathotep quietly rejoices in how the simple gesture made the man’s body temperature rise slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, the energetic music slowly gives place to a more calm and delicate melody. He could spot some citizens, full of wine or simply tired of dancing, resting on the benches of the city. The sailors keeping up with events that happened during their absence or sharing stories about negotiations and adventures in distant lands. While other citizens, mostly couples, shared a slow dance. Enjoying the intimacy of each other’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vision gave Carter an idea. Which he quickly denied. But, like an insistent animal behind a door, kept scratching its claws to be let in. Well, there was nothing to lose. Only the provoking of a prideful god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Nyarlathotep’s hand, he gently brings him closer. Nyarlathotep doesn’t fight, just observes while his hand is placed on Carter’s shoulder and the man wraps a hand on his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing Randolph Carter?” he smirks at the shorter man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As if you don’t know already you bastard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carter makes sure to project the thought for him to read. Cursing himself for the flush on his cheek and sweaty hands. He had slow danced before for crying out loud. Why he felt so nervous doing it with someone - or something - who probably can’t understand the concept of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go again thinking I’m an animal Carter.” Nyarlathotep reads the last thought loud and clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me. I didn’t knew the Court hosted balls.” Carter snarks, his defense mechanism for being nervous, Nyarlathotep knew. Which he found adorable and made him chuckle. Carter wasn’t a perfect dancer, but not terrible either. Sure, the outer god wasn’t too used to classy human events. The ones he had joined were only for spreading madness or just lurking in search of good followers. But the movements were so repetitive and simple it was easy for him to memorize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their dance flows at the rhythm of the melody. No words were shared anymore. Just the silent conversation one has while sharing gazes so closely. And the stream of thoughts Nyarlathotep could detect. Feeling more confident, Carter is bold enough to spin and dip the god. Who chuckles sweetly. Sometimes Carter would forget that he could make such lovely noises. Carter straightens back but doesn't move anymore. It felt like time itself had stopped. Leaving he freezed. Forever facing the inhuman black of his eyes. Two voids that reflected the stars above. Like if each had its own universe inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m flattered.” Nyarlathotep again hears his mind. His hand letting go of his shoulder to caress at his cheek. “You’re not a bad dancer. As gentle and delicate as a Gug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so much more charming with your mouth shut."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that why you urge to silence me with your lips?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carter thought about reconsidering kissing him. Disappoint Nyarlathotep's expectations and take down his smug smirk. But he felt weak, and so his lips found his. And they tasted better than any pride would.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayy hope u enjoyed reading it c:</p>
<p>I've found the rantep ship by accident and I felt in love immediatelly so of course I had to make my humble contribuition. </p>
<p>If there's any canon innaccuracy pls feel free to hit me up. I'm still finishing The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath and all the info I have are from wikis and other fics.</p>
<p>owu/❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>